everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Flurry Smert
Meet Flurry Smert, the next Snow-Daughter from The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son. Although he can mostly be described as an overly protective weirdo, it can be discovered that he really is a sweet guy who simply wants to love on other. Flurry is a Rebel in the destiny conflict, afraid of the tragic ending the story has for both him and the next Fire-Son, his dear sister Blaze. Character Personality (Huge WIP.) Flurry is known for his tendency to overreact when it comes to almost everything. He has an extremely sensitive personality and absolutely no sense of humor, causing him to take most things much to seriously. Tell him a joke about global warming and it is likely that he’ll think the earth will melt away by the next morning. Like his mother before him, Flurry is very sensitive to the heat. Although not quite as sensitive as his mother because of his human father, Fluffy is still somewhat likely to be suffering from heat exhaustion when it’s only 60 degrees Fahrenheit. This causes inconvenience often, He goes to great lengths to keep anyone and everyone safe. He tends to coddle everyone, even random strangers. This makes some people uncomfortable around him, but at the same time others feel very safe with Flurry. He is very protective of any innocent being and even more so with his loved ones. Flurry has a good heart, but is pretty misguided about how to protect people. He loves studying the weather and wants to be a meteorologist for the purpose of helping people prepare for possible natural disasters. The disasters he is most afraid of are related to heat, mostly do to the fact that heat was the caused death for both of his parents. That said, he other enjoys meteorology simply fascinates him, channeling in to the more dorky side of his personality that hides under his conspicious protectiveness. Death is a hard subject for Flurry. He lost his mother at a young age, and is very familiar with the bitter sorrow that comes with deceased loved ones. Flurry hates this feeling above all other emotions and he does all he can to prevent it. This eventually led to Flurry acting like an overly protective father to everyone he meets. Flurry hates being alone and prefers being in the company of others. Appearance It seemed that when Flurry’s was born, destiny seemed to take into account that the Snow Daughter had married a regular human being. Strangely, Flurry's appearance can now be described simply as a combination of a magical wintery appearance with a few subtle touches that seem less cold and icy. Flurry stands at a height a couple inches above average. He has skin that is so fair that it appears to be almost white, and sparkling, blue, snowflake-shaped freckles are speckled around his nose. His skin seems to shimmer in the sunlight and his cheeks are always rosy, no matter the conditions. He has a rather adorable, though unsure smile that is always complimented with dimples. His eyes are a warm brown that seem misplaced when compared to his other snowy features. They are capable of going from very warm and loving to extremely intense in a second. These eyes are framed by long, dark lashes. His short hair is a very pale blonde tipped with both white and pale blue. His hair is kept in frosty spikes that he never takes the time to tend to. In the front they brisk against his forward, pointed more so towards the left. The rest is all just a mess pointing practically everywhere. Fairy tale Main Article: The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son Role Flurry is destined to be the next Snow-Daughter. Relationships Family Father Mother Flurry's mother was always someone who deeply loved her children. Upon realizing Flurry's temperature conditions she insisted that they started saving up immediately for a high-powered air conditioning system that they could put in Flurry's room (nursery at the time), even though they were not the wealthiest of people. The same was done for Blaze, except with a heating system. She always busy making things as comfortable for her children as she could, although she always made time to cuddle with them before bed. Flurry adored his mother, and being the sensitive thing he was he noticed that there was always a spark of sadness behind her eyes when she looked at Blaze and himself. Little did he know that it was his future fate that caused her grief. He would always try to make her happy in turn, and it was mostly because of his mother that he had such a peaceful and happy childhood. Nothing struck Flurry harder than when she passed away. He was still young, but old enough to be severally affected by the blow. For quite a while he was so emotional and grief-stricken that the only person he was willing to talk to was his sister. Although he recovered, he never quite got over the loss completely. It was from this that Flurry's fatherly spark of protectiveness was awakened, and it makes up a large part of who he is today. Blaze Smert It can easily be said that Flurry is closer to his sister then he is with anyone else. While Flurry coddles everyone, it seems like nothing in comparison to his attitude towards Blaze. He will literally freak out if anything happened to her, and his normally kind personality would turn upside down if you hurt her in any way. To counter this Blaze is there whenever she can to calm him down, though she will also be equally upset if something bad were ever to happen to her brother. The two love each other dearly and are a very affectionate pair, and they can be seen Skping one another throughout school. Despite all of this, the two find it rather hard to be in the same room together with their opposite tastes in temperature. This was a difficult problem for the both of them, but with Blaze taking up sewing and learning to make magical garments, this problem may just reside very soon. They overall have a very tender-hearted relationship, though they have been know to have a few strong disagreement from time to time. Nevertheless, they would be willing to die for one another no matter the cause. Friends Romance Pets Enemies Outfits Signature He wears a buttoned white shirt with a light blue jacket over it. This jacket has brown fur on the collar and the wrists and a pattern of blue-tinted white icicles running down it with faint white snowflakes. Around his neck is a chain necklace with the charms of a silver castle and two light blue snowflakes on either side. (Lower half of outfit being worked on.) Trivia * His last name, Smert, is Russian for death. Flurry avoids telling others this, finding it rather depressing himself. * Flurry absolutely loves the flavor of cinnamon. Unfortunately, most cinnamon seasoned foods are warm, which Flurry can't stand. He'll usually throw up if the food he consumes is too warm. * His birthday is on June 30, making him a Cancer. ** Cancers tend to be very emotional, loving, and protective, sympathetic, and cautious. However, they can also be very clingy, touchy, and emotional to the point where they become overemotional. Notes Thanks to Nyx for creating his name and concept! Gallery Flurry.png|By the amazing Sola. Thank you! FlurryDigitalArt.jpeg|I finally sat down and drew my cinnamon roll. <3 The colors of his coat are way too dark but oh well. I am a horrible person.png|Poor children. ;-; (Drawn by the lovely Tay~!) Category:RoybelGirl Category:Bel's OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Snow-Daughter and Fire-Son Category:Work in progress